Work will continue on applications of advanced computing techniques to biological and medical problems. The program is shared between the Computer Systems Laboratory (C.E. Molnar, Director) and the Biomedical Computer Laboratory (L.J. Thomas, Jr., Director). The major technological goals of the former laboratory are the development of computer modules that can be used to implement systems with very flexible organization and high power, and the systematization of the computer design process. Applications projects are active in the areas of image processing; auditory neurophysiology, and molecular graphics and modelling. An important current project is aimd at producing and supporting a high performance replicable graphics and modelling system that can be acquired by research groups elsewhere. The major projects of the Biomedical Computer Laboratory are directed toward the applicaton of advanced computer techniques to problems in clinical medicine. Some current projects are in monitoring of electrocardiographic rhythms, positron-emission tomography and tracer kinetics, monitoring the critcally ill, processing data from a cardiac catheterization laboratory, acquisition and analysis of mass spectrographic data, the design of medical information systems, and the speech and hearing problems of the deaf. Other activities include a support system for microprocessor applications.